A Day at the Park
by treefox
Summary: Max is forced to spend a day at the park and is left with only Cherry for company.


A/N Hi random people I don't know. This is a new version of my old story called Chex. This is a Chex story but it's more like friendship then romance. I know that there are mistakes. I tried to find a beta but there are no betas for this fandom that I could find. I want to make it clear to The 0dd 0ne that I was not offended by the review you left on my original version of this story. I totally agree with you the last version was terrible. I was sick when I posted the first version of the story and it was 1:00 am. I just hope this is better.

Disclaimer I do not own The Thundermans.

Max's POV

I can believe mom is making me go to the park! It all started this morning when Phoebe told mom that Cherry's family invite our family to the park. Mom was overjoyed at the opportunity to act like what she called a normal family. All I wanted to do today was work on new ways to be a better supervillain but mom was not about to let that happen. "you are going," mom told me bluntly. "Why do I have to go meet Orange's family?" I asked annoyed. "her name is Cherry!" Phoebe yelled at me. I know her name is not Orange but it is so much fun to get my twin mad. Me Phoebe and mom are in the living room. Me and Phoebe are sitting on the couch and mom is standing front of us as we argue about going to the park. "we are all going and that's final," said mom in a firm tone. "Fine," I huffed rolling my eyes.

At the park.

my family arrived at the park after an hour drive. I don't get why Cherry had to pick a park so far away. "Look theres Cherry. Hey Cherry," Phoebe shouted over to her friend. Cherry was siting at a picnic table next to a soccer field with what looked to be her family. Cherry's family was medium-sized she had to older brothers who I had seen at school before their names are Mike and Devon. Mike is tall and tan with short brown hair. Devon looks more like Cherry he has blond short hair and is very tall. There was also a women who was most likely Cherry's mom she had long brown hair and big green eyes "Hi Pheebs," Cherry yelled back, excitedly wavering at us. I groaned this I is going to be a long day.

"I'm glad you all could make it. My name is Marry and these are my kids Mike Devon And I think you already know Cherry. I am sorry my husbanded couldn't make it he is really busy," said Cherry's mom, shaking my mom's hand. i could have sworn I heard Cherry mumble "No surprise there," under her breath but I don't think she did, she's way to peppy for that. "nice to meet you Mary. I'm Barb and this my husband Hank and our kids Phoebe, Max, Billy, and Nora, some of which you have already know." "why don't we eat something then play some soccer," suggested Marry. "That sounds wonderful," replied mom with a smile.

My family sat down with Cherry's family and started eating some food like watermelon and sandwiches. "now that we are all done eating why don't we play som soccer. Who wants to play?" Asked Marry in a way to cheery voice. Soon everybody but me and Cherry had agreed to play. "What about you two don't you want to play?" Mary asked me and Cherry. Me and Cherry both shook our heads. "aright then it's your lose."

I sat down in a near by clearing and took out a portable chemistry set. I was making a truth serum to use on Phoebe to find out if she took one of my many phones after her phone was taken away from her. "Whatcha doin," Cherry suddenly asked. "why aren't you playing soccer?" I asked ignoring her question. "I don't play soccer. there was a time when I was little that I did but I just don't any more," she replied in a gloomy voice. For some reason I was interested in why she was so gloomy about soccer. "And don't play any more because?"

"Because no mater how hard I try I will never be better than my brothers. You see soccer is a big deal in my house. Both my parents and my brother are obsessed with soccer. My dad is a professional soccer player you may know him his name is Matt Miller."

"you mean the Matt Miller one of the best soccer players ever?" I asked. "yea that's him," replied Cherry in a depressed tone. I decided that I would try to ignore Cherry and get back to work on my truth serum.

After about ten minutes of work Cherry interrupted me again. "Do you wanna play a game?" She asked in a voice that was too cheery. I looked up at her and was about to rudely tell that did not want to play a game but for some reason when I looked at her wide smile I caved. "fine what stupid game do you want to play?" I asked sounding as rude and annoyed as I could. "If you don't want to play you don't have to. I mean why would you want to play a game with me. You hate me. You can't even remember my name," she said, close to tears. I for some reason I don't get I felt bad for snapping at Cherry. I don't normally feel bad when other people are upset. I had no clue what to do. "ok Orange lets just play the game and get this over with," I said hoping she would calm down. "My name..Is Cherry," she said in between sniffles. "If you want to talk to somebody who cares I'm the wrong guy," I replied without thinking. "Fine I'll leave you alone!" Cherry said sadness and anger Evident in her voice.

I watched as Cherry stormed of to the nearest tree, sat down, opened up her bag and pulled out what looked to be a comic book. "You read comic books," I said shocked. I would had never thought that Cherry would read comics. I always thought that Cherry was to girly to read comics. "Not that it's any of your concern but yes I do," Cherry replied defiantly. I sighed there was only one way to get Cherry to forgive me but it was something I would almost never do. "Look Cherry I'm sorry for snapping at you. Let's just play what ever game it is that you want to play and forget about the me being mean to you thing ok?" Cherry instantly looked happy "Ok how about we ask each other questions to get to know each other instead," she suggested. "fine I'll go first. What's your favorite animal?" I asked. "I like bunnies," she replied happily. "I have a pet bunny. Maybe I can show you him sometime," I found my self blurting out. "oh that sounds like fun!" Agreed Cherry in an excited tone. What have gotten myself into.

"My turn. What is your favorite food," Cherry asked. "Steak," I instantly replied. Soon I found me self enjoying Cherry's company. I learnt many things about Cherry her favorite color is yellow she like to read super hero comic books her favorite holiday is Halloween and much more. Our game was cut short when we had to leave. "Bye Max. I had fun today," Cherry said smiling. "Yea me to," I said surprising myself by smiling. i started to walk to the car with the rest of my family. "Max are you smiling?" Phoebe asked me. "No. I was smirking," I replied a little to quickly. "You were totally smiling,"Phoebe taunted me. "No I wasn't." This argument went on all the way home.

A/N I just want to make it clear that this is a oneshot there will be no more chapters. I may make a sequel story later. If I do make a sequel it will be a chapter story. I did makeup Cherry's dad i don't think that there is a soccer player called Matt Miller but if there is I don't own him. I hope you liked the story.


End file.
